Collide
by The Eloquent Quill
Summary: ON HOLD.
1. Collide

She cringed. That was a lot of money at one time. At any time, really. "I am sorry, Ma'am, but it seems your card was declined." She sighed a breath of relief.

"That's alright, sir. I'll come back later." She promised. But she knew she wouldn't. She would never enter those golden glass doors ever again. It was too embarrassing to have your card declined in such an uppity place. But she welcomed that embarrassment; it meant she wouldn't have to pay such a hefty fee. She honestly had no idea as to why she had even come in the first place, let alone attempt to purchase a necklace. Especially _that_ necklace. A twenty thousand pound purchase. Thank Merlin for the decline.

But honestly, why had she even tried to get that necklace? Because she felt _down_? A Breakup was a horrible-_horrible_- reason to spend such an ungodly amount of money. Stupid Ronald. Stupid cheating bastard. Stupid redheaded man. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid her for not seeing it.

"Miss Granger, watch-"

BOOM! Three things happened at once. First, she crashed into something hard, most likely a man with lots of boxes-or books. Second, said man's packages fell violently to the ground with echoing thuds. Last, she tumbled onto those packages and pulled the man down with her. Very graceful.

"Damnit, Miss Granger! You insufferable know-it-all! Watch where the bloody hell you are going!"

"Pro-Professor Snape?" She looked up into the dark eyes of her brooding former teacher. Scratch that- her fuming, red faced, positively horrifying former teacher. She quickly remembered herself, and apologized.

"Watch where you are going next time, and an innocent bystander like me, won't be almost murdered walking down the bloody road!" He was yelling and causing a bigger scene than the collision itself. People were stopping and unabashedly gawking.

"S-Sorry, Professor." She managed to mumble. After she shakily stood- without the help of the gentlemen- she bent to help pick up the fallen packages.

"Leave it, Miss Granger. I would hate for your klutzy hands to further ruin my parcels." Her cheeks were on fire, and her temper was starting to flare.

"Well, forgive me, _Professor_. But it seems that I was not the only party member involved in the collision. After all, if you had been paying more attention, as well- this whole mess could have been avoided."

The small crowd looked back and forth from the steaming professor to the hands-on-hips young woman. The tension was tangible and they wanted to see a duel. Or more yelling. Or _something_.

"Very well, Miss Granger. I accept partial responsibility for this-"he paused. "mishap." Hermione was even surprised. Professor Snape give in so easily? And dare she think- even a partial apology? Impossible.

But seeing as there was nothing else exciting to be seen, the crowd dispersed.

"Yes, well. That's very- amiable of you, sir." She rubbed her arm where a slight bruise was beginning to form. She _had _fallen rather hard.

He noticed, and sighed. "Help me collect these packages, Miss Granger, and I shall give you some ointment for that."

It was still odd for her to see him thusly, but she bit her lip and helped him retrieve the odd number of bags and boxes. After handing them all to him, he shrank them and placed them inside his robes, so to avoid further catastrophe.

"Shall we?" He motioned to a pub just down the street.

"Actually, I need to go, sir. I have ointment at home, but thank you anyway. Have a nice day." She turned to go.

"One drink, Miss Granger." His voice had his normal no-nonsense tone. "I insist."

"Sir- I honestly need to go. I have a- I have an important meeting, sir, and I am already late."

"Then dinner." That shocked her more than the offer for a drink.

"Sir?"

"It's the least you can do. After all, you did crash into me."

"I did not do-"

"Very well, then let it be an apology from me."

"Oh-"she was late, and needed to leave. And he was being infuriating. "Yes, fine."

"Good, I'll owl you."

"Yes, good day, sir!" With that she flew down the street, and around a corner. Where ever she was going, she was in a right hurry.

"Good day to you, Miss Granger."

Ok, this is part one of a two part chapter. Sorry if Sev is a tad bit out of character. I needed him to be just so they could have dinner. But it's not like he is a gooey-gushy-way-too-fake Severus. He is just him, with a little bit of a shine. Not that I don't love him, snarky and all that. : We'll see a lot more of him in the next chapter.

Please tell me what you think of this, or any of these snippets. I need to know if I should keep going or not.

Yours in Eloquence


	2. Letters

The owl arrived that night, just as she was preparing for bed. It was brief and to the point.

_G- _

_Friday evening, at seven sharp. Wear something nice. I'll stop by._

_-S_

It was horribly annoying how he thought he could just name a time and date, and she would have nothing else to do that night. She didn't- but that wasn't the point. She wanted to be asked. And his comment "wear something nice," that really peeved her. Did he think she couldn't dress properly without his guidance? Annoying bastard.

She wished she hadn't agreed to go on this stupid- was it a date? - dinner. She was still not over the Ronald thing, and she has better things to do. Well, not better exactly. But more important. Perhaps she should cancel.

Taking out a quill and ink, she sat down to write a quick reply.

_S-_

_Perhaps a request to dinner would make me more inclined to accept. And __you __wear something nice. You won't stop by; you don't know where I live. _

_-G_

She tied it to the black owl, impatiently waiting with its leg extended. After she finished tying it, the beast pecked her hand, and then flew off only to leave a pile of bird shit for her to clean up.

"Damn bird!" she yelled after the retreating dot.

After she cleaned it up and washed her hands, she found she was no longer tired. Something about an aggravating beast, and an irritating man left her restless and unsoothed. She fell back onto her green sofa, and pulled her favorite love-worn quilt over her. She grabbed _The Awakening_ that was sitting on the coffee table, and flipped it open.

She read for quite sometime, getting to the last chapter, when there was a tapping at her window. "Oh, what now?"

Hermione opened the window, only to let the same owl in that had been such a bitch earlier. Instead of the letter being tied to its leg, it was held in the owl's beak. So it quickly dropped off the letter and left. Perhaps a reply was not needed?

She ripped open the seal and read.

_G-_

_You already accepted my offer, therefore no request is needed. As to my attire for the evening, I always dress impeccably. And I do know where you live. _

_-S_

_Post Script: use your own owl to reply, I will not have you abusing mine. _

_S_-

_Your damn owl was abusing me! Not the other way around! It pecked me and then proceeded to shit on my window seal. And yes, I already accepted your offer to dinner, but it still would be nice to have you ask. How do you know that I don't have a prior engagement? And are you insinuating that I don't dress impeccably? And how the bloody hell do you know where I live? _

_-G_

_G- _

_Too many questions, as usual. I'll ignore the accusations against my owl. I know you don't have a prior engagement, because you would have said so to begin with. You also, should watch your language. It isn't something fitting for a young lady of education. I don't really know how you normally dress, so I can't say._

_-S_

The letters passed back and forth for the rest of the night, and well into the morning. They were snippy and sarcastic, and biting and witty. Both secretly enjoyed the banter, and even more secretly looked forward to the dinner on Friday. And by the time Hermione fell asleep, she was thinking the only question that was never answered. How the hell did he know where she lived?

_And that, my young lovers, is the second part to this chapter. I am thinking about making it one chapter longer, but I would need some reviews for that. And if it does get one longer, I'll make it its own story. _

_Yours in Eloquence _


	3. Dinner

"I can't believe you have never been to a movie!" Her voice was a little louder than he would have liked, and caused the surrounding tables' occupants to look at her. He rolled his eyes.

"Miss Granger, mind your voice, I would like to keep our conversation to _ourselves._" Those that were looking at the odd couple quickly looked away and resumed their own conversations, and dinners.

"Now, what is so odd that I never wished to join Muggles in going to the Cinema? " He speared a fork-full of salmon and chewed it thoroughly.

"Well, I am just surprised that you have never seen a movie. I mean, you did grow up half-Muggle."

"I never said I hadn't seen a movie, Miss Granger. I simply haven't seen one in the Muggle Cinema. How's your pasta?" He pointed with his fork at her plate, attempting to draw her attention back to it rather than him.

"Oh, erm- it's good. How's your salmon?"

"It's fair. However, I am slightly biased. I prefer my own seasoning when cooking salmon. "

Hermione's fork hovered for a moment. "You cook?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Of course I cook, did you think I only ate what house elves prepared? Or perhaps did you think that my upbringing wouldn't have afforded me with the belief that I can do anything on my own?" His tone was slightly harsh, and she knew she had offended him. Touchy, she thought.

"No, I only was curious as you well- you don't seem much like the type to cook."

"On the contrary, I love cooking. It's much like potion-making. More wine, Miss Granger?"

"Mm," she said between a mouthful of pasta. "Yes, please." Severus grimaced, but poured her another glass.

Dinner went by, mostly uneventful. They ate, shared wine, talked about themselves a little, and genuinely had a good time. They both did. But as the date drew to an end, Severus found himself dreading going back to his home… alone. And Hermione found herself stalling as long as possible, without seeming obvious.

Severus, ever the gentlemen, paid for the meal, and escorted her out of the Italian restaurant. He couldn't help but try to find a reason to prolong their parting.

"Miss Grang-"

"Professor-"

She laughed and he waved his hand to let her continue.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie? After all, you showed me this quaint little restaurant; I find it only fair that I now show you something."

He couldn't, and frankly didn't want to, argue with her suggestion.

"Lead the way, Miss Granger."

They chose to walk instead of Apparate, mostly Hermione's doing. This would provide them a little more time to chat and get to know each other, she said. She didn't notice that this date hadn't been her idea, nor had she wanted to go in the first place. But as the night drew on, she couldn't help but relax in his presence.

I mean, she thought to herself. He's intelligent, he reads, he knows a lot about both Muggle and Magical history and he is easy to talk to. What's not to like?

The part of her brain that always seemed to sound like Ginny whispered, and he's not bad looking either. Hermione chuckled, but shook her head in an attempt to un-think that thought.

"Something funny, Miss Granger?" Severus asked as they passed the park.

"Hm? Oh. No, not particularly. Just thinking."

"Care to think aloud?"

"Oh, well I was just thinking about… uh... about Harry and Ron's faces when they hear that I went on a date with Professor Snape." She said enthusiastically.

Severus smirked, something he did almost as well as sneer. "Yes, I suppose they will have a fit. Too bad I couldn't be there to tell them myself." He added as an after thought.

She agreed.

They walked for close to thirty minutes, neither caring as they both were in fit shape. They talked more about what movies and types they liked. She was surprised to learn that Severus enjoyed a great deal of movies, varying from the classics to comedy. When she mentioned horror movies, he furrowed his brow. "There has been too much horror in my life as it is, Miss Granger. I don't need to witness someone else's horrific experiences." And she agreed.

They grew silent for a little while, both lost in thoughts of the past. They walked across the street and up to the ticket window. Hermione ordered two tickets for the 10:45 showing of some comedy. Neither really cared what it was about, they both only needed a good laugh.

He held open the door for her, and half smiled at her. "After you, Miss Granger."

A/N: Ok, wow! I got soooo many reviews! WOW! Thanks to all of you. I am pretty sure that I replied to all of them, but if I didn't, I am really really sorry! This chapter feels slightly icky to me, but that could just be because my legs are cold and my nose is frozen, lol. I already have an idea for the next chapter, but it might take a few days to get it done. I am starting art school this week, and trying to get my room finished, so it might take a bit until it's up. Hang in there guys and keep those reviews coming! :D

Yours in Eloquence 3


	4. Movie

_Last time:_

_They grew silent for a little while, both lost in thoughts of the past. They walked across the street and up to the ticket window. Hermione ordered two tickets for the 10:45 showing of some comedy. Neither really cared what it was about, they both only needed a good laugh. _

_He held open the door for her, and half smiled at her. "After you, Miss Granger." _

"Where would you like to sit?" She asked, feeling slightly awkward. "The front is never good for the neck, the middle gives you a surround sound feeling, but is slightly crowded, and the back is more private and usually a better view of the movie."

"Ah, so my choices are between neck problems, crowding in of other people but good sound, and privacy." He paused, probably more for dramatic effect that thought. "I choose privacy." The way he said it made Hermione bite the inside of her lip and her knickers dampen a little. She smiled at him and he followed up the steps after her. All the while staring at her bum. And a fine bum it was, he thought.

Midway through the movie, Hermione wiped her eyes where a few tears of laughter had escaped. Her sides hurt, and her cheeks burned. But it was all worth it, just to see his reaction to the movie and the screen. He had laughed just as she, clutching his sides, and a few tears rolling over his cheeks. It was a marvelous sight. Severus Snape laughing. Her heart swelled a small bit, and she begun to wonder why she had ever thought she would have a horrid time with him.

"Is something the matter?" He whispered, as he caught her staring at him.

"N-nothing." She stammered back at him. He chuckled, and she had a feeling it wasn't because of the movie.

Severus startled her and himself when he reached his hand over and clasped hers in his. At first, he was too shocked to really even comprehend what he had just done. But as her smaller thumb ran its way back and forth over his knuckle, he relaxed. How could he not? His knuckle burned where she caressed it, and he had the urge to lift her hand to his lips. But he refrained.

The man on the screen shot a dart into his cheek, and while everyone else laughed, neither of them did. Not because it wasn't funny, for it was. But because both were holding their breath, feeling only their hands touching. Nothing else seemed to matter at that moment.

Severus' eyes darted to the beauty next to him when he felt his hand lift to her lips. He was even more alarmed when her eyes met his and the peck of a kiss was replaced with a slightly open mouth kiss. His eyes widened like that of a child seeing a brand new, unexplored candy shop. His breathing was grew ragged and uneven. _Just a kiss_, he thought. _On the hand_._ And already, I am greatly affected. _

But his surprises were not over. He nearly jolted out of his seat as she singled out his thumb and drew it into her mouth. Her eyes darted downward to his pants, and noted the sudden bulge there. _Good._ She thought. She really had no idea what had come over her, but now that it started, she couldn't stop. She didn't want to. There was a deep power in seeing her old Professor, eyes wide, mouth open, pants bulging, so affected. A very deep power.

Severus watched her, now fully engrossed in the little minx and her delightful mouth. He was dimly aware of the rows of people laughing in front of them, but as none were paying attention to them, he didn't care. Instead, his attention was devoted to a hot tongue flicking over the tip of his thumb, while two full, wet lips ran over the length of the digit. _Merlin. _He thought, wondering if he it was possible to cum with out any actual contact.

"M-Ms. Gr-Granger. –_**clears throat**_- you n-need to stop that." He whispered halfheartedly, wishing she would continue, but wondering if it was a wise choice in the theater.

She let the finger slide out of her mouth, her eyes sparkling in amusement. "Are you sure, Professor?" She felt bold.

_No, _his mind hissed. "Y-yes," his mouth stuttered. Since when did he fucking stutter? He chastised himself, silently. How could she reduce him to such a state in only a few minutes of licking his damn thumb! _Just think what else she could be licking… _He groaned, and begged his wayward mind to cease.

She leaned closer to him, her lips almost touching where his ear and neck joined. "Alright, Professor, but I mean to continue after the movie, if you are up for it…" She said as seductively as she could.

He groaned again, and grabbed her arm and disapparated. Muggles and movies be damned.

Mk, sorry it took so long to update!! / I have been sooo busy! I hope you liked this chapter :D I know its probably out of character for either of them to be doing anything in public, but ya know what? They are my characters now. Mwhahaha! Speaking of that, this story doesn't have a disclaimer yet…

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

So, tell me, did you like it? Hate it? What do YOU want to see in the next chapters….? REVIEW!! :D

Yours in Eloquence


	5. Sex

"Professor!" She gasped, after they had landed in what she assumed was his home. "You just apparated us in front of Muggles!"

"Don't care." He bit out, pushing her up against the wall closest to them. "You, Miss Granger, are a bloody tease." He kissed her then, long and hard. All the frustration she had worked up during that short period had made him feel animalistic. Something she found very arousing.

"Professor-"she gasped again, as his lips traveled from her own down her jaw along her neck, kissing, nipping, licking. He stopped at the top of her buttoned blouse, and looked up at her. A small amount of reality started creeping in on him as he watched her chest heave and her lips part and her teeth nibble at them.

"Are you sure, Miss Granger?" He didn't want her to regret this.

"Please, Professor, please!" He took her breathy moans as a yes.

He ripped open her blouse and buttons flew everywhere, neither of them caring. He found his self pausing to admire the red lace bra that held her perfect mounds hostage. His erection grew even more that it had been previously. At her whimper, he noticed her legs rubbing and shifting together, desperate for release.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee and brought it up against her mound. He felt the heat and the wetness there. Growling, he ripped her bra off as well, then pulled the straps from her arms. He quickly picked her up, and carried her to his bedroom. He tossed her down upon his dark black sheets, and she lay there arms above her, hair sprawled out, legs slightly bent and open. He thought she looked like a seductive angel.

"Please, Professor-"

"Severus." He cut her off sharply.

"W-what?"

"My name is Severus." He crawled over her. She moved up the bed, and he followed.

"Please… Severus." She said, wrapping her tongue around his name. He kissed her again, liking how his name sounded on her sweet, pink lips. He pulled out his wand and vanished the rest of their clothing. This pleased both of them. Her hands slid up and down his body, and his mouth found its way to her nipples. Alternating between torturing one and then the other. Her fingers held his head closely to her, even tugging and pulling his hair.

He stopped lavishing her pinched buds, and grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "I would like to continue to have hair on my head." He said, not unkindly.

But she didn't mind. His restraining her actually drove her arousal to new levels. She bucked under him when he ran his other hand down her belly to her small, unshaven mound. His middle finger dipped inside her, while his thumb caressed her clit, and his teeth and tongue did wicked things to her nipples. She cried out when he started pumping his fingers in and out of her slick pussy.

"Severus! OH!" she yelled when he bit her left nipple and applied extra pressure to her clit.

"Oh! OH! FUCK!" She moaned when he switched his fingers for his cock.

They both moaned when he started pumping his shaft in her. _So fucking tight_, his mind chanted. Perhaps his lips did as well, he was unsure. He could feel her pussy walls clenching around him, and that drove him on further. She couldn't breath she was so lost to the feeling. His cock was ramming up in her womb, she was sure. He was so big and so thick! Her pussy had never felt so full.

He felt his balls clenching, and he thrust into her harder. "Cum for me, witch." He growled right in her ear. And she did. Hard. Her walls squeezed his cock so hard, he almost couldn't move it. But he came, with her pussy milking him for his seed.

"AH! FUCK! HERM-I-ON-EEE!" He screamed.

She clutched him to her, both shuddering and sweating. Desperately trying to catch their breath. He rolled over on his side, so not to crush her.

Minutes passed of heavy breathing and wheezy chuckles. Neither could believe that had happened. But after they had calmed themselves a little, he leaned in and kissed her again. Then, they, like many tired lovers before them, fell blissfully asleep in each others arms.

Well, that was like my fist actual sex scene ever… lol. So you may be thinking this is going to fast, but its not, I promise. Its gonna slow down in the next chapter. But I would like to know….

What do you think?:D What do you want to happen in the next chapters?

Yours in Eloquence


	6. Morning

The next morning, Severus awoke to the brilliant sunlight shining through a crack in the dark curtains facing his bed. Normally, he would make sure they were tightly closed so he could awake the next morning when ever he wished, but events of last night prevented that. Thinking of last night, he looked over to his bed mate, who was still lying there asleep. His groin stirred a little at the thought of such a beautiful woman in his bed. And beautiful she was, with her long, dark curls sprawled around her as a halo, her sweet pink lips parted slightly, and her still puckered nipples hardly concealed under his sheets. He licked his lips thinking of how she tasted.

Hermione was dimly aware of silk sheets rubbing her nipples. Sheets that she immediately identified not her own simple cotton ones. She shifted, pushing her chest slightly into the sheets and then scooting closer to a warm body next to hers. Slowly she opened her eyes, and then quickly closed them at the harsh sunlight. Flitters of last nights events flickered before her and her eyes popped open again, only this time seeking the man she knew she had slept with. Severus.

The man in question was not there, thankfully. But she heard water running, and there was a door closed on the wall opposite the door leading to the hall way. She assumed he was showering, so she quickly looked for her clothes.

She found her knickers and her pants, but not her bra or her blouse. Then she recalled, with a horrid blush, the events just after they apparated there. She searched out the room, not really remembering where that room was. She finally stumbled upon it, only knowing it by the bright red bra lying torn in two by a coffee table and a wall that held books. Odd, she didn't seem to recall feeling books, but then again, she wasn't exactly focused on anything other than Severus. She quickly mended her bra and put it on, and then her blouse.

"Going somewhere?" His lazy drawl came from the door. She turned, feeling much like a child with a hand caught in a cookie jar. He looked sexy, she acknowledged. With his hair hanging damp in his eyes, a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone. _Damn_, she thought. He looked relaxed and that was a very sexy image of Severus Snape.

"I was just- Profes- I mean, Severus – I just… I never do things like what we…did… last night." She felt silly and rushed.

"You mean sex?" He smirked, fully enjoying her discomfort.

"Yes- No! I mean, I don't just have… sex …on the first date… ever."

He pushed off the door frame, and started walking towards her. "Ah, I understand."

"Yes, well," She straightened herself, trying to appear cool, calm, and collected. "I need to be going. Thank you, for –erm, last night. Dinner and the movie, I mean."

He was right in front of her. "Of course," he said, still loving this.

"Um, good bye, Profe- Severus."

"Good bye, Hermione." He noticed her shiver at her name. Obviously she liked how it sounded.

He watched as she apparated away, smiling. However, his smile dropped slightly when he caught a glimpse of black shoes just next to the couch. He bent over and picked them up. _Hm_, he thought. _Perhaps the next date will be sooner than expected. _

With that, he turned and headed to his study, holding the shoes in one hand. He had a letter to write.

--

_A/N: Well, I am glad every one likes the story so far! I have gotten some really lovely reviews :D and I just wanted to express my thanks to everyone! The more reviews I get, the more I feel compelled to write…. HINT-HINT. :P I know this chapter is a little short, but its just the "in between" chapter, and the next one will be longer, I am sure. _

_But I know some of you were thinking the sex happened a little fast, and under normal circumstances, I would agree with you. But this story needs it. And for the next little while, there will be _

_little to no smut. However, I don't know exactly where this story is going, so like you I am waiting to see what happens next! Do you have a scene or something you would like to see? Let me know, and I will try to work it in…. _

_Review if you dare! _

_Yours in Eloquence _


	7. Good?

_YOU NEED TO READ THIS CHAPTER—EVEN IF MOST OF IT SEEMS FAMILIAR, THINGS HAVE CHANGED!! _

_H- _

_It would seem you left something some might deem necessary at my home. Perhaps your naked feet will remind you of your loss._

_-S_

Hermione read the letter over and over, each time groaning. She had hoped she could have at least a few days of silence, enough time to get over her mortification. But no, that damn man had to have an owl harass her with its incessant pecking! And what was worse, she knew she had left her shoes there, but had hoped they were somewhere not visible so she could possibly… maybe… well hell she didn't know how she could get the back with out him knowing. But she would have figured it out!

She sat down at her table and penned out a quick reply.

_S-_

_I am sure that in the goodness of your heart you, however deep you have to search, you will find that you want to send me the shoes without a fuss. I beg of thee. _

_-H_

_H-_

_The goodness you assume that lurks somewhere within me, cannot be found. Therefore, a fuss is necessary. I propose another date, Wednesday at 5, say? And perhaps if you actually beg, I will concede and give you the shoes. Perhaps._

_-S_

_S- _

_Damn you. I really hate how you just assume I am available to your beck and call. However, this time, I am not. I already have a date that night, so I would really appreciate you just returning my shoes._

_-H_

Severus read that letter, and couldn't help but sitting back and staring angrily at it. He didn't exactly have a right to be angry, after all, they weren't dating exclusively… yet. But he found that the more he thought over it, the more he liked the idea. So if she wanted her expensive shoes back, she would have to agree to his terms or they would remain his. And by the looks of them, they were her "special occasion" shoes. He really couldn't imagine Hermione Granger owning too many expensive pairs of shoes.

He picked up his quill gain, and replied.

_H-_

_You may either agree to my terms, and reschedule your date, or you can kiss the lovely heels goodbye. Wednesday at 5. Wear something sexy. _

_-S_

She was a little shocked at his demand, and very curious as to what he had in mind. Something sexy? She sighed and knew if she wanted her favorite pair of heels back, she would have to reschedule her date with Dean.

_S-_

_Fine. Bastard._

_-H _

Hermione pulled out a clean sheet of paper, and addressed it to Dean.

_Dean-_

_Sorry, I am going to have to reschedule our dinner on Wednesday. Something came up. How about Thursday for lunch? _

_-Hermione _

Hermione tied the letter to the owl Harry had bought her. "Dean Thomas, Ministry of Magic, Magical Law Enforcement Department. And be quick about it, will you?" The light grey owl hooted at her in adoration. It was a little thing, but it got the job done. However, if she wanted any parcels delivered, she had to first owl Harry and ask to borrow Hedwig.

She felt rather bad for the poor little guy, she hadn't been exactly nice to it, yet it obviously loved her very much. Merlin, she hadn't even given it a name! After two months of it living in her kitchen, you would think she would have done at least that. But she didn't really want to name it. Naming it would permanently link her to it and it to her. And after Crookshanks died, she never wanted to be tied to another pet. But she really should call it something else than 'Owl.'

She watched the gray little guy flutter off. It was charmed so Muggles couldn't see it, Harry had said. That way, she didn't have to wait for the cover of night to send an owl to someone, or have to Disillusion it every time she needed something sent. It was helpful, but she still was annoyed at having to send for Hedwig. But Harry had bought him for her to keep her company after Ol' Crooky, as he called him, died.

Glancing at the clock above her desk, she noted it was 10 am. A rather late start for her, but under the circumstances, it was understandable. But she needed to get to work. Luckily, she was head of the Charms and Curses Department, so she could usually make her own hours. It was her job to crack the most difficult charms, hexes, and curses on any object that came to them. Sometimes, however they were called to the objects. Such as the case she was currently working on.

Draco Malfoy, newly reformed according to the Daily Prophet, had a large sum of objects needing to be lifted of their curses and hexes. It was all very public, and Hermione hated it. Richard, her second in command, as he liked to call himself, took over most of the work, as he knew the history behind Hermione and Malfoy. He knew that Hermione hated being in the Manor because of what had taken place there before the final battle. Her torture. She never spoke of it, but he knew. Ron had a big mouth.

However, they were drawing closer to the end of it all, and the objects and their curses were becoming more and more complex. So her presence was needed more and more. But if she didn't hurry up, she knew she would be working well into the night. Malfoy hardly cared when they were there working, he lived in his villa somewhere in France. But still, she hated working there any longer than was necessary.

She quickly showered, and put on her work robes. The ones with the new Ministry emblem over the right breast, as was new protocol within the Ministry. It was annoying to have to alter some of her robes to the specifications of the new Minister, but if she wanted to keep her job, she would comply.

She quickly threw her hair up in a Muggle scrunchie, and grabbed her wand and the Malfoy file she had taken home to look over. Then she apparated to the foyer of the Manor. The wards had been set to allow Richard, her, and the few interns that her department had taken on in the last month.

"Ah, Hermione, there you are." Richard was a decently good looking man. Tall, nice build, broad shoulders, blue eyes, and black hair. Very attractive indeed. And he had a deep voice, one that was welcoming, and cheery. At one time, Hermione had harbored feelings for him, and they had dated. But that was before she had been promoted to "boss". She wouldn't, and couldn't be involved with someone under her.

"Hey, sorry I am late. What did I miss?" She side stepped one of the contractors Malfoy hired to redo the lower floors. "I thought he agreed the contractors would leave the first floor alone until we were certain we had gotten everything."

They walked along the right hall way and into another room, where the interns were hovering over a copy of the file Hermione had. "He agreed, but they said they were starting this floor now, because the second was finished."

"I don't care if that floor is finished! They can work on the third if they need to, but we are not done on this one! Don't they understand that it's their bloody _lives _we are trying to keep safe?"

"I told them that, but they were adamant. But since we are almost done, except the Library, I have their word they will not go anywhere near there."

She grumbled something sounding closely like 'bloody idiots,' which made one of the interns, Jobe, chuckle. Hermione glared at him, forcing him to focus his attention back on the file.

"Miss Granger, we have located 70 books on Mr. Malfoy's known cursed list. There are 34 more on the list that we cannot locate, and we haven't begun to search for unknown cursed objects. And then there is a statue in the back of the library on the second floor, which almost took off Albert's arm when he moved passed it, that needs your attention."

"It did not almost take off my arm! It missed. But I already told you that, Margret." The young man named Albert had red hair and freckles, like a Weasley. But he was sure they were not related.

"Honest, Miss Granger," he said with his sweet American accent. "I wasn't in any danger."

"Why were you up there to begin with? You know we haven't cleared that area yet." Albert flinched. He knew Miss Granger was mad. She preached all the time of safety and making sure not to put themselves in any danger that was unnecessary.

"Well- I- I was- there was-"The boy was mercifully saved when one of the contractors with a greasy nose and rose cheeks walked in.

"Sorry, mum, fer interuptin'. Bu' one of me men found some-fin yer may want'er take a look at." Hermione looked back and forth between the large contractor and Albert.

"Fine, I am coming," then she turned to Albert. "Don't think this is over. We will talk about it when I get back."

Hermione followed the man out to the main foyer, where the grand staircase was covered in men with yellow hard hats and tools. One section was completely clear of men, but their tools remained. The man motioned for her to take a look, and with Richard close behind her, she noted the uplifted marble step. Underneath where the dark marble had originally been, was a dark blue book, with gold lettering written on it. Hermione lowered herself to inspect the area and the object, but was careful to touch nothing.

"Who found this?" she asked without looking away from the book.

"I did, Miss." A young man standing close spoke up. She quickly looked him over, and then focused on the book again.

"Did you touch it?"

"No, Miss." He sounded nervous.

"You sure?" She raised her eyes to Richard who had asked the question.

"I swear I didn't touch anything, sir. I just lifted the old marble, and there it was." He eyed the book like it was a cursed and dark monster. Which- it probably was.

"Alright, we will need the area cleared for the time being." Richard announced rather loudly.

The workers gathered their tools, and moved away from the stairs.

"Are you in charge here?" she asked the man that had showed this to her.

"No, mum. Tha' would be Mr. Thornton, ov'r ther'" He pointed to a man wearing a white hard hat.

"Mm, yes. Thank you." She told Richard to go talk to the man and inform him that the contract work would have to be postponed, as this new development meant that the manor was not as secure as originally thought.

Hermione then turned back to the book. "Margret," she called to the young blond intern, who walked by. She paused. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Would you please go fetch me some the gloves in my bag please? And after that, I'll need you to catalogue this."

"Yes, Miss Granger." The girl almost ran to do ask requested. Hermione chuckled. She was reminded of herself when she was younger. Always eager to please.

Margret returned rather quickly, gloves in one hand, and clipboard and Muggle pen in the other. She sat down next to Hermione and handed her the gloves.

"Now, first I want you to describe the area surrounding the book. Be sure to catalogue each detail. Then I will lift the book, after you are done, and we will go from there. Understood?"

After a good hour of cataloguing and taking note of each little detail, Hermione and Margret carefully placed the book in a stone box, as was protocol with objects like these. The book would have to be taken to the Ministry and analyzed there, before it could be returned to Mr. Malfoy's collection. All of his "unknown" dark objects would be the same.

"Hey," a nock came after the greeting. So like Richard. "Can I come in?"

Hermione put her quill down on the table. "Sure."

"So how was the date?" He said with a smirk and a classic Richard pose: arms crossed and leaned up against a wall.

She felt her face flame up and the memories of the date with her former professor envelope her. "Oh Merlin!" she whimpered.

"Please, Richard, don't bring that up right now." She picked the quill back up and continued with her report on the day's finds.

"What? Didn't you have a good time?"

At her blush and refusal to meet his eyes, he laughed.

"Or perhaps you had too good of a time?"

"Richard!" she tossed a wadded piece of paper at him. "I asked you to leave it alone!"

He held his hands up, palm out. "Fine, fine. Just answer me one question and I swear I'll drop it."

She eyed him. "One question and you swear to leave this alone."

"Swear."

"Deal."

"Was he any good?"

/_ Hello! Wow, I am sooooo sorry for the horrid delay in posting this. I have been so freaking busy that its insane. But I hope to get more chapters out soon! _

_Also, I am sorry for having to rewrite this chapter and all that follow it. But I just couldn't continue on like I was. Hopefully, you like this more than or at least as much as the old chapters! _

_Reviews make me feel less self-conscious and gangly. _


End file.
